Static the Hedgehog
by mpuppy4
Summary: Six generations later, an evil tyrant named Zero aims to conquer the world. Static the Hedgehog, a member of the SSS (Super Sonic Squad), alongside his friends (including the mysterious Turbo and the Master Emerald Guardian Crusher) has to stop him. So what has happened since Sonic's death?


((_**HEYO!**_Alongside "Sonic Rush Unleashed," this is part of a small experiment I'm doing to see which story is more popular, and which one I should continue first. You can read the other story, and vote for which story I should do on the poll on my page.))

* * *

**Prologue**

_静的 __- __カオスエメラルドを入手！__(Static - Get the Chaos Emerald!)_

Static dashed through Zero's hideout, smashing robots that stood in his way and storming around in search of the Chaos Emerald.

A second wave of robots fell from the ceiling and began shooting at him, going through plasma beams faster than Silver went through cookies.

Static grinned. "Oh, Zero, won't you ever come up with something new?" He boosted through the robots and through a series of metal doors. He drifted around a corner and homing attacked a few robots to avoid a bottomless pit. He slid under a closing door and stomped down some iron crates, boosted through another door, and stopped short in the Chaos Chamber. Smack dab in the middle, the green Chaos Emerald.

"Yes!" Static cried. "My Chaos Emerald!"

Suddenly, a round of evil laughter filled the room, and Zero emerged from the ground on a hovering platform, taking the Emerald in his hand. "Don't you mean, '_my_ Chaos Emerald,' Static?"

"Zero!" Static growled.

Zero burst out laughing, and, pulling out a plasma buster, fired a warning shot two inches away from Static's foot, then escaped with the Chaos Emerald.

Static clenched his teeth, when he heard his holographic wrist communicator started beeping. "Commander Shepard!" Static cried, answering the call.

"Static," Shepard's hologram said urgently. "Zero's fortress is self-destructing. You need get out of there!"

"But there's no escape route!" Static said, looking around at the closed-in room.

"Father?" Static heard somebody say over the communicator.

"Yes, Brooke?" Shepard said. "Make it quick."

"Static, you should be able to escape by boosting through the roof." Brooke said.

"I can do that?" Static asked. He had never boosted upwards before.

"I don't know," Brooke said in a challenging voice. "Can you?"

Static grinned.

"Mr. Static?" he heard over the communicator.

"Static, hit him once for me!"

"What?!" Shepard cried. "Silver! Blaze! I told you not to come in here!"

"Eek!"

"Run, Blaze!"

Brooke sighed. "Kids these days." she said.

"Yeah," Static said. "But their counting on me." He turned off his communicator and leaped up onto the capsule in the middle of the room that the Chaos Emerald had been in, leaped up as high as he could go, and boosted. "GO!"

Soaring up fast enough to break the sound barrier, Static burst through the roof of Zero's hideout just as it was exploding. A brilliant escape... except there wasn't anything below him now.

"Uh-oh..."

He began plummeting towards his doom, praying that something would save him, and, sure enough, he abruptly stopped falling. Confused, he looked up to see a blue, three-tailed fox wearing sunglasses. "Turbo!" Static cried.

"That's my name," Turbo said, flying Static in the direction that Zero had gone. "Feel free to wear it out."

He tossed Static onto a ledge, and the hedgehog took off immediately. "Gotta go fast!" Static cried, zooming through to where Zero was... in a giant robot. Real original.

"Alright, Zero," Static said. "This ends _here."_

Zero snickered. "Funny," he said darkly. "I was about to say the same thing."

Static smirked and snapped his fingers. "Well, don't get too cocky."

Zero raised an eyebrow.

Then his robot toppled over. Behind it stood a cheerful looking purple echidna.

Static did a thumbs-up. "Nice, Crusher." he said.

Crusher blinked.

Zero's robot pushed itself to his feet, and threw a punch at Static, who tapped his foot and zipped away at the last second. "Try again, Lame-O!" he taunted. The robot attempted to stomp him, but Static narrowly escaped. He yawned. "Wow, this is soooooo boring."

Zero clenched his teeth, and, his robot's arms clapping together, brought them down upon Static, who's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"Static!" Turbo cried, tossing his Chaos Emerald in his direction.

"Oh! Oh!" Crushed called, clumsily throwing his to Static as well. "Use them, Static!"

The hedgehog, bearing Turbo's blue Chaos Emerald in one hand and Crusher's purple one in the other, charged a spindash and burst up through Zero's robot, destroying it, and taking the green Chaos Emerald.

Watching the robot explode and Zero take off, Static landed on the ground, clutching the three emeralds in hand. Turbo flew over and Crushed leaped down. He gave his friends back their Chaos Emeralds. "Thanks for the help, guys. I appreciate it." Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"What's your problem?" Turbo asked.

"Yeah, what?" Crusher asked.

Static rolled his eyes. "You two are supposed to be looking after Silver and Blaze." he said.

Turbo and Crushed exchanged "ZOMG I forgot!" glances, then dashed in the direction of the HQ.

Static shrugged and followed.

* * *

((So that's Static the Hedgehog. Remember, you can vote in the poll on my page if you want this to continue!))


End file.
